


#NOTMYTOBIO

by fandomsnstuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: Some people say he was replaced by an imposter. Some say he has a secret twin brother who took his place.In reality, all he did was get his ears pierced.





	#NOTMYTOBIO

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a dumb idea my friends and I came up with and I couldn't not write it.

Kageyama didn’t think it was that big of a deal when he got his ears pierced one weekend. Hinata thought it was really cool and, although he would never admit it, Kageyama needed someone to be moral support when he got it done so they went to the mall together over the weekend and got Kageyama’s ears pierced. 

His ears had stung for a little while after but it had stopped by the time he went to bed that night. Despite his earlobes still being a little pink the next morning and the small black studs in his ears, Kageyama’s new addition to his look was rather unnoticable when he went to school. He assumed that even if someone noticed, it wouldn’t be a big deal.

So why, he asked himself, were Tanaka and Nishinoya looking at him as if he’d grown another head? 

He did his best to ignore their strange looks and did manage to tune them out for most of practice. That is until they came up to him outside clubroom after changing into his uniform for the day. 

“So, Kageyama.” Tanaka started, an intimidating look on his face. “Did something...change over the weekend?” 

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. “I got my ears pierced?” His replied making it sounded like a question. 

Nishinoya glared up at him, suspicious. “Nothing else? Nothing…..strange happened?” 

Now Kageyama was even more confused than before. “No? Was something supposed to happen?” 

The two older boys shared a look before Nishinoya shrugged, “nevermind… _Kageyama_.” 

He watched their backs as they walked away, pondering why Nishinoya had emphasised his name the way he did. Utterly confused, Kageyama could have stood there all day if Hinata hadn’t shouted at him about getting to class. 

~~ 

By the end of the day, Kageyama had forgotten about the strange events of that morning. Even if he had gotten a few more strange looks during after-school practice from more than just Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

He and Hinata were walking home together, a comfortable silence surrounding them, when the smaller boy spoke up. “Kageyama, do you know what the deal is with this thing everyone is tweeting about?” 

“What thing?” He said, looking down at Hinata. 

“This #notmyTobio thing. But I guess you wouldn’t know since you never use your twitter.” Hinata shot him a small glare before looking back down at his phone, “it’s been happening all day. I have no idea why.” 

Kageyama’s eyes had gone wide. “What do you mean ‘not my Tobio’?” 

Hinata shrugged, “it’s a hashtag that started trending after some anonymous account tweeted this picture of you this morning.” 

Hinata held up his phone to show him the tweet in question. It was posted from an account called @not_my_tobio. The tweet said “An imposter? @kageyamatobio #NOTMYTOBIO” with a picture of him walking to class from that morning. 

Kageyama took the phone out of Hinata’s hand and kept scrolling, ignoring the other boy’s cries for his phone back. There were more pictures of him from throughout the day with arrows drawn on them pointing out his new earrings or with an illuminati triangle crudely photoshopped into the picture with “IllumiTOBIO” as a caption. All of these pictures were accompanied by “#notmytobio”. Some were posted from the strange account and some were posted by other students. There was even a tweet from Tsukishima: “The king’s head is full of nothing but volleyballs It can’t be that hard for an imposter to take over. Why is anyone surprised? #notmytobio” 

Kageyama scowled at the tweet from Tsukishima for only a moment until the phone was ripped out of his hand by Hinata when they had to go their separate ways. 

The next morning at volleyball practice, Kageyama was scowling more than usual. It wasn’t so much the hashtag itself that bothered him, it was the fact that it had gone on all day the day before without him knowing. He was glaring at the ground as he got changed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Suga standing behind him with a soft smile on his face. “Don’t worry too much over that whole twitter thing, Kageyama. It’ll blow over in a few days and everything will be back to normal, all right?” Kageyama’s deep frown softened. He nodded silently as Suga gave his shoulder a soft, comforting squeeze and left the clubroom. 

As always, Suga was right. After a few more days of his twitter being full of mentions and ‘#notmytobio’ (not that he used his twitter anyway) Kageyama could finally turn his notifications back on. He got one text from Oikawa that was nothing but a picture of him from middle school and one of the many twitter pictures with only “#notmytobiochan” accompanying them. There were no more sneaky pictures behind his back and he didn’t have to avoid Tanaka and Nishinoya so as not to get interrogated on what he did with the ‘Real Kageyama’. 

On sunday night, nearly a week after the chaos had started, he was going back through his twitter feed of his week from hell and he chuckled. He could only imagine what the next week would be like when Hinata showed up to school with his new undercut.


End file.
